Un suicide vaut mieux qu'un meurtre
by chevalhistoire
Summary: Juste une réécriture de la mort de Dumbledore : et si Rogue n'avait pu le tuer ?


Le sommet du rocher était battu par la pluie.

Ma conscience vacillait, au bord du gouffre sans fond de la folie.

_Non ! Ne mourez pas!_

Les images reviennent. Plus létales que le poison qui coule à présent dans mes veines, qui détruit peu à peu les dernières protections magiques qui permettent, elles, de retenir une magie plus ancienne.

Soudain, le transplanage. Ainsi il a réussi. Un sourire. Le maître est toujours fier des réussites de ses élèves. Sourire happé par la douleur.

_Je ne voulais pas !_

Ne pas se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Ne pas mourir. Rogue. La baguette. Terminer ce qui est commencé. Pour lui donner la force. Pour lui donner l'Amour. Vivre, je dois vivre encore un moment.

Le poison s'arrête. Je respire à nouveau. Tel est le pouvoir de l'amour. Vaincre même la mort. A côté de moi une voix faible mais pleine de joie s'exclame :

« - On a réussi professeur ! Nous y sommes parvenus ! Nous avons pris l'Horcruxe ! »

La joie se mua soudain en inquiétude :

« -Monsieur, ça va ?

Il m'est arrivé de me sentir mieux, répondis-je, cette potion…n'était pas une potion recommandée pour la santé…Tu dois trouver Rogue, Harry, vite. »

Le monde pivota alors à 360 degrés, et je m'écroulais.

La suite se passa comme dans un mirage. Nous volions, Harry et moi, dans le ciel vert (oui vert !), couleur qui était due à la marque des ténèbres qui flottait, pâle figure dans la nuit noire.

_Grindelwald, je te hais ! Pourquoi, de quel droit nous as-tu amenés à nous battre ? Pour le plus Grand Bien ?_

Le passé, ne pas penser au passé. Seul le présent compte. Pour le peu qu'il m'en reste…

Nous atterrissons. Harry me porte.

« -Je vais aller chercher Mme Pomfresh, me dit-il.

Non, Rogue, va chercher Rogue, je déclare avant de me raviser en entendant le bruit de la porte de la tour. Ils sont déjà là…

Non. Cache-toi. »

Harry se cache. Ils arrivent. Je me relève, rassemblant le semblant de dignité qu'il me reste.

« -Expelliarmus », s'exclama une voix.

Ma baguette s'échappa de mes doigts.

« Bonsoir Draco », déclarais-je,

Je prononçais alors le petit discours que j'avais préparé pour ce moment. Il répondit exactement comme je m'y attendais. Pauvre garçon.

Les autres Mangemorts arrivèrent. J'ouvris les yeux. Ils étaient tous là, non attendez, pas tous. Il manquait Sévérus.

J'entrapercevais Harry, caché à l'étage inférieur. Puis mon sauveur arriva. Rogue. Peut-être le meilleur homme sur terre, à l'exception de Harry.

Il lui fit signe de se taire avant de monter les marches, sa longue cape virevoltant derrière lui.

« Alors Draco », dit-il.

Draco le regarda avec un air implorant. Les autres l'exhortaient à commettre l'irréparable. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Sévérus, s'il vous plait, dis-je, vous avez promis. »

Il me regarda avec un air froid avant de rentrer en mon esprit.

_« C'est au fils de Lucius de vous tuer. Je ne peux pas le faire. Pas sans me compromettre. Je suis désolé » _

Je devais surement être le seul à voir ses yeux briller dans la semi-obscurité.

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Harry vaut plus que moi. Prenez soin de lui. » _

_« Comme mon propre fils. Je vous le promets » _

Je souris. Qui aurait pu croire ça du pire ennemi du père du garçon ?

« Pourquoi souris-tu, vieillard ? Tu vas mourir. Il n'a rien de drôle », croassa Amycus.

Je reculai.

« - Tu ne connais rien à la vie. Vous ne connaissez rien à la vie, dis-je. La Haine est votre seule valeur. Mais la Haine ne mène à rien. Même pas au Pouvoir. Elle n'est que l'aboutissement de la voie de la facilité. Seul l'Amour élève les Hommes. Seuls ceux qui ont compris cela réussissent à mener une vie qui n'est pas remplie de futilité. »

« Ce soir, je meurs par Amour. L'Histoire se répète. Dites à votre Maître qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à apprendre de ses erreurs. Que l'Ancienne Magie qu'il a jadis détruite par le sang prélevé coulera à nouveau à flot. Qu'il ne pourra plus Le toucher. »

_Ariana, pardonne-moi !_

Ma voix faiblit. Il me reste pourtant si peu de chose à dire. Les Mangemorts se regardent, interdits.

« Je voudrai ajouter quelque chose, continuai-je. Qu'à Poudlard comme ailleurs, une aide sera toujours accordée à ceux qui œuvrent pour que l'épée de Damoclès du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit reformée. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Rogue. Son regard croise le mien. Il a compris. Ses yeux semblent me dire un dernier au revoir.

J'expire. Je regarde Harry. Pour la dernière fois. Puis je recule.

Je suis de nouveau au bord du gouffre. Pas celui de la folie, mais celui bien plus réel qui s'étend auprès de la tour d'Astronomie.

« Adieu » je murmure.

Et je me laisse tomber.

Je ferme les yeux.

_Ariana, NON !_

Je chasse les images.

La paix m'envahit.

« J'arrive …»

Ma dernière pensée va à un jeune homme brun qui pleure en haut, tout en haut de la Tour.

Je suis déjà auprès des miens avant que mon corps ne touche le sol.


End file.
